


Send this to 17 People or Else

by notbrianna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, spam emails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are causing a commotion and Angie wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send this to 17 People or Else

Angie was just about to clean something or other (What was it? Doesn’t matter there is always something to be cleaned.) When she heard an uproarious female laugh interspersed with shouts of “Oh for fuck’s sake!” and “Watch your language, there are children!” Even though there were no children there at the time. Deciding that making sure no one was using the shop’s wifi to watch porn (again) Angie walked over to a table with a laptop surrounded by a guy with short brown hair and a stupid little moustache, like he thought he’s some sort of auteur; a brown-haired woman with a shit eating grin on her face, and a thin man who would have looked more prim and proper if he didn’t a have a small blonde woman sitting on his lap laughing up a lung.

“Hey guys,” Angie said with her best customer service smile. “You guys aren’t abusing the free wifi, are you?” The little blonde woman responded by laughing harder, while the man she was sitting on wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling on the floor. The man with the mustache looked her up and down and said: “No. What happened is that this jackass,” he jerked his thumb toward the woman sitting next to him. “Who is not my girlfriend--”

“--In case you calling me jackass didn’t tell you anything--”

“You know what she did?”

“Something terrible, I’m sure,” Angie deadpanned.

“Oh believe you me it was!” He said. At this point the man with the woman on his lap was shaking with laughter while the woman who had told them to watch their language around the (non-existent)children was paying rapt attention to the tale of the man with the laptop and stupid mustache. “She sent me the same email 17 times.”

“That’s it?” Angie asked.”No offense, but with the way you guys have been acting I was expecting something a bit more...egregious.” This caused everyone but the man with the mustache to start laughing all over again.

“No,” he spluttered. “You don’t understand. I am a very important man. I don’t have time to read the same email 17 times!”

“But you have time to send those stupid spam emails?” The brunette woman said.

“Wait,” Angie said, turning to the brunette woman. “You mean to tell me that he sent you one of those send to 17 people or else emails and you sent it to him 17 times?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh my God,” Angie said before laughing herself stupid.


End file.
